All About Government
by waterrain
Summary: America called a World Meeting and he plans to talk all about his government, but decides to also let the other Nations talk about their governments.
1. Prolog

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. Anyway I will be in a class called American Government in the third and fourth nine weeks. So I thought to get ahead and read some of it.**

**All About Government**

**By Waterrain**

"America, Why did you call this meeting?" England asked calmly and he noticed that America had a serious expression on his face along with the absence of glasses over his blue eyes.

"To show all of you I'm not stupid." America stated coldly and his arms were crossed.

"How?" France asked mockingly and he was grinning at America.

"I know my own government." America said smoothly and he ignored France's question.

"You will be teaching us about your government, da." Russia commented innocently and he smiled faintly at America. "I can tell you all about communism."

"Do not even try to become communism again. I mean it Russia." America stated flatly and he glared at Russia.

"Remember we must be friendly." Russia said lightly to America and then he smiled as America's face turned red. "That is what our bosses want, da."

"Anyway, I will start with what is government?" America asked calmly and then before he could say the answer that was when England made a comment.

"You do not know what a government is at all." England commented in disbelief and he watched as America gritted his teeth in annoyance. Germany sighed heavily, Italy giggled to himself, and Japan just shook his head.

"I was starting off with a question." America stated bluntly and then he cheerfully flipped England off.

"This meeting is about government." Germany said calmly to America and he received a thumbs up.

"Yep and I'll even let you guys say some stuff too about your government. Although mine is the best." America commented causally and then he flashed a big smile that showed off his white teeth. England rolled his eyes and some of the other Nations sigh for America always thought he was the best at everything.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. What Is A Government

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**All About Government**

**By Waterrain**

"Okay a government is an institution-" America started to say, but he was cut off by Italy.

"Like an insane institution, vee." Italy commented cheerfully and he started giggling, but then stopped for Germany and America glared at him. Italy pouted and crossed his arms.

"Which people make and they enforce its public policies." America finished smoothly completely ignoring Italy's comment and then asked lightly. "What are the public policies of a government?"

"All of the things that a government decides to do." Germany stated flatly and he received a high five from America.

"Yep. Public policies cover a lot of things ranging from taxation-" America started to say happily, but then England laughed and he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"You always did complain about taxation and your people pay taxes to your government." England commented and America glared at him angrily. "Why did you even bother with getting independent from me if you were so bloody pissed off with taxes."

"Defense, education, health care, crime, civil rights, and a lot of other stuff." America finished smoothly and he swiftly kicked England up the table. "Alright and governments must have power."

"Da." Russia commented innocently and his violet eyes shined in remembering the past.

"The power to make and carry out public policies." America went on and ignored Russia's twisted smile which was personally creeping him out a little bit. "To command or prevent action. There are three basic kinds of powers."

"Who needs naughty children, da?" Russia asked calmly and he looked at America with wide eyes.

"Naughty children can become good children." America stated firmly and then he glared harshly at Russia. "Now where was I?"

"The three basic kinds of powers." England commented dryly and then covered up a yawn with his hand.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. The Three Powers

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**All About Government**

**By Waterrain**

"The three basic kinds of powers." England commented dryly and then covered up a yawn with his hand.

"Legislative, Executive, and Judicial." Canada said quietly and then America gasped loudly.

"Man, You just suddenly appeared out of nowhere." America told Canada in a surprised tone and he looked at him with wide eyes.

"No, I was here the whole time." Canada muttered in a tense voice and he coldly looked at America.

"Whoops a daisy. Oh yeah that's right you have a President too?" America said in a semi joking voice and Canada glared at him slightly in annoyance.

"No. I have a Prime Minister." Canada said in a firm and low voice for he was tired of some people thinking that he had a President.

"Oh yeah I forgot." America said in a teasing tone and then added lightly. "Just kidding. I know you have a Prime Minister. Heh, You have a monarchy government."

"Sometimes I really do dislike you, America." Canada muttered to himself and his arms were crossed.

"Anyway, The legislative has the power to make law and frame public policies." America stated calmly and he ignored Canada's mutter. "What is the Executive power?"

America was about to answer his own question, but then England smirked at him and America gave England a swift kick under the table.

"Executive is the power to execute-" America started to say, but then Poland gasped loudly.

"Like killing someone?" Poland asked in a mock horror filled voice and America's cheeks turned a bright red.

",Enforce-" America went on, but once again interrupted.

"Ooh la la. I do like enforcing pleasure onto others." France purred and he had a perverted smile on his face. America was about to kick France, but England beat him to it.

",and administer law." America managed to say and then he heard Italy giggling. America gritted his teeth, but yet tried to keep a smile on his face and he knew Russia was smiling at how much he is interrupted.

"Administer the pain pills, Doctor. Administer the handcuffs on my wrists." Italy commented lightly and he giggled until America glared at him.

" The Judicial is the power to interpret-" America started to say, but he was cut off.

"Like this, vee? I have Judicial power." Italy said happily and America was half tempted to strangle him, but resisted and coughed loudly.

"No Italy it is to Interpret is where you explain the meaning of something and what you did was just interrupting me. Judicial is the power to interpret laws, to determine their meanings, and settle disputes that occur within the society." America stated firmly and he was gratefully that no one interrupted him this time. "So what are these powers often outlined by?"

"America, Don't you dare say it." England said firmly and he glared at America.

"The Constitution!" America shouted happily and he pumped his fist up into the air nearly smacking Canada. England gritted his teeth and he was about to kick America, but alas America got up and walked to the front.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Constitution

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**All About Government**

**By Waterrain**

"The Constitution!" America shouted happily and he pumped his fist up into the air nearly smacking Canada. England gritted his teeth and he was about to kick America, but alas America got up and walked to the front smiling brightly.

"The three powers of government are often outlined in a country's constitution." America said cheerfully and he felt revived. "Now what is a constitution?"

"Just say it already, America." England muttered bitterly and his arms were crossed in annoyance.

"Well, A constitution happens to be the body-" America started to say, but was cut off by France's whistle.

"Ooh la la. I would love to see your constitution, America." France commented in a flirty voice and America's cheeks turned pink. England kicked France and then glared at him angrily.

"Of laws that happen to be fundamental. Setting out the whole principles, structures, and processes of a government." America went on and he completely ignored France's comment.

"America, You have the shortest written constitution." Italy commented cheerfully and then asked calmly. "Is you know what short too?"

"Shut up, Italy. For the record my you know what is longer than yours." America snapped angrily and he took a deep breath. Italy sulked and then muttered 'America is so mean'. "You started it Italy and I had to finish it."

"Anyway, The ultimate responsibility for the exercise of the powers can be held by a single person or by a small group as in dictatorship." America said calmly and then sighed heavily to himself. America looked at Italy, Germany, and Russia when he had said 'Dictatorship'.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**The ****Constitution of India**** is the longest written constitution of any sovereign country in the world, containing 395 articles, 12 schedules and 94 amendments, with 117,369 words in its ****English language**** version, while the ****United States Constitution**** is the shortest written constitution.**


	5. Dictatorship

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**All About Government**

**By Waterrain**

"Dictatorship is where those who rule can't be held responsible for the will of the people." America commented smoothly and he stared at Italy, Germany, and Russia. "I wonder who had some Dictatorship?"

"Ah, America it is not very nice to stare. Hmm for me it was 1917until the late 1980's, da." Russia said innocently and America whistled while looking up at the ceiling. "I use to be Soviet Russia, but now I'm just Russia."

"I use to be a Fascist and that begun in 1922 up until 1943." Italy commented lightly and then looked away while humming to himself.

"Back when I was Nazi Germany. It all started in 1933, but it ended in 1945." Germany muttered and his blue eyes were looking down at the floor.

"Sometimes a Dictatorship are sometimes either autocracy or oligarchy." America stated calmly and Russia smiled faintly.

"An autocracy is a government in which just one single person holds unlimited political power." Russia said innocently and he smiled to himself. "That person can be considered a tyrant or a dictator, da. Those in power hold absolute and unchallengeable authority over the people."

"So what is an oligarchy?" America asked out loud and he was planning on answering it himself, but Italy decided to answer it and America pouted for a moment.

"An oligarchy is a government in which the power to rule is held by a small and usually self-appointed elite." Italy commented cheerfully and then smiled brightly at America who sighed heavily to himself.

"A dictatorship often shows an outward appearance of control by the people, but in truth there are not in control. They may vote, but the vote is closely controlled and usually the ballets contain the candidates but one political party." Germany stated flatly and America silently sulked in the chair that he decided to return to instead of standing up.

"Dictatorial regimes are militaristic in character and usually gain power by force." America commented smoothly and then he turned to England who was yawning. "Hey, England. Is that unitary form of government that you have is it a dictatorship?"

"You damn bleeding muppet! It is not a fucking dictatorship!" England yelled angrily and then he glared at America who was giggling hysterically.

"I knew that would wake you up." America muttered to himself and then laughed loudly at England's face that was red from anger.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Unitary

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**All About Government**

**By Waterrain**

"I will explain it to you." England managed to say calmly and he glared slightly at America. "A unitary government is a centralized government. For the record most governments in the world are unitary in form."

"Uh huh." America said teasingly and he snickered at England's red cheeks.

"The powers held by my government is limited and they are not limitless. It is unitary, but at the same time democratic." England stated flatly and rolled his eyes in annoyance at America.

"I know that England. The single central organization for you is parliament and it holds all of the government's powers." America commented carelessly and then added. "Your local government only exists to relieve parliament of burdens that it could only perform with inconvenience."

"England, You could be parliament and I could be your local government. I could relieve you of your repressed sexual desire and service you." France said in a seductive voice and he blinked his eyelashes at England who was about to attack him, but America held England back.

"You damn frog! Do not ever compare you and I to my bloody government!" England shouted loudly and he gritted his teeth angrily. "You damn cheese surrendering monkey!"

"The central government creates local units of government for its own convenience." America said cheerfully as he held England back and then added. "That is what a unitary government is all about having all the power, but being too lazy to use it and pass it onto someone to handle."

"Shut up, America." England snapped angrily and he glared at France who was laughing. "Parliament could do away with the agencies of local government at any time, but it is unlikely."

"Because your parliament is too lazy." France commented in a sing song voice and he smiled mockingly at England.

"Let's talk about a little bit about democracy because it is wonderful." America said calmly and England settled down, but made sure to give a nice and hard kick to France's right leg.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Politics

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**All About Government**

**By Waterrain**

"Democracy is where the responsibility rests with the majority of people and supreme authority rests with the people." America said in a serious and calm voice, but then he glared at the giggling Italy.

"It is always the people and nothing else." Italy stated cheerfully and then gave a short laugh.

"Man by nature is a political animal." Greece said in a sleepy voice and America rolled his eyes because it seems like hardly anyone is taking all of this seriously.

"The political party's and stuff is a headache. The major and minor party's." America muttered to himself and then sighed heavily. "Politics and governments are two very different things."

"Politics is a process while government is an institution. Do not make the institution joke again, Italy. I mean it." America said firmly and he sighed in relief when Italy did not make a comment.

"Institution of sexually frustrated people." France commented lightly and he watched in amusement at America's cheeks that turned a faint pink color.

"The Institution of Tea dumpers." England said calmly and he smirked as America's cheeks turned red in color.

"Anyway, jackasses. Government is among the oldest of all human inventions." America said simply and he glared at Russia who was smiling in amusement.

"Politics are not good or bad, but they are necessary. For some it would be impossible to think of a government without politics, da." Russia commented innocently and America puffed his cheeks out in annoyance for Russia was stealing his lines expect he would not have said 'da'.

"Want to have some politics with me, America." France purred and he wrapped America up in a hug his hand groped America's bottom, but then England grabbed France by the back of his shirt and threw him from America. "It would be marvelous."

"You make politics sound so immoral." England stated flatly and then sneered at France who was laughing. "You perverted frog."

"Politics is a process where society decides how power and resources will be distributed." America said cheerfully and he ignored that France had groped him.

"I could be politics while you can be the power and resources which I would distributed all to myself of course." France commented in a seductive tone and he sighed for America had decided to ignore that comment.

"Stop flirting with America." England gritted out from between his teeth and he glared harshly at France.

"Oh, but it is so much fun and he blushes so prettily." France said smoothly and then smiled brightly when America blushed. "See how beautiful is that blush?"

"Just keep your damn hands to yourself." England snapped angrily and France just chuckled.

"Politics enables a society to decide who will reap the benefits and who will pay the cost of its public policies." America commented causally and he ignored France's perverted smile. "Now what do you think the purpose is of a government?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Purpose Of Government

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**Side Note Yesterday one of my teachers wrote as a warm up for his 8****th**** grade class 'What State number is Mexico' because they kept on filling in Mexico, but they left out Alaska and Hawaii. Also it was not a world map... Shesh, When I was in the 8****th**** Grade I knew on a blank map which ones were the States although I did not know all of the names. I can't believe I'm already in the 12th grade and time does fly.**

**All About Government**

**By Waterrain**

"America, I know what you are going to say." England stated flatly and his arms were crossed in annoyance as he stared at America. "Something from that dratted constitution."

"Do not insult my constitution." America said firmly to England and his blue eyes were serious. "Okay? The purpose is to establish justice, insure domestic tranquility, provide for the common defense,"

"Promote the general welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our posterity, do ordain and establish this constitution for the United States of America." England finished smoothly for America and then added. "Vain enough to have written to form a more perfect union."

"Heh, England. You memorized some of my constitution." America said cheerfully and then laughed loudly as he gave England a hug.

"Shut up, America." England muttered and his cheeks were a faint pink in embarrassment.

"Well, The whole to form a more perfect union. At the time the States had some pretty intense and jealousies which the articles at the time that were established at the time was powerless to overcome those things." America commented in a serious voice and he pulled away from England.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	9. To Form A More Perfect Union

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**I was thinking about making a FanFic that would be named 'The 50 States Of America' where the States are wondering what America knows about them and decide to ask him one at a time. Of course I was thinking about having only One State per chapter and it would have 50 Chapters. Right now all I have is the basic Plot and the Title. So what do you guys think?**

**All About Government**

**By Waterrain**

"Alright, It all started when I won my independence from England. The future seemed uncertain at the time and it was in the post war 1780s." America said cheerfully and his blue eyes were sparkling brightly. "In 1781 there was the Articles of Confederation and it was my first-"

"Your first time having sex." France finished smoothly and America glared at him.

"I'm independent and I do not need sex unlike certain other Nations." America said viciously and then coughed to himself. "Any way it was my first constitution."

"It is short, vee." Italy suddenly stated and then snickered to himself for a moment.

"It was suppose to be a firm friendship among the thirteen states, but-" America went on and then he was cut off.

"They highly disliked each other along with having intense rivalries and jealousies were among the states at the time." England commented flatly and then added. "That is just putting it mildly."

"Your constitution that you use today was written in 1787." Germany said calmly and America bit the inside of his cheek while trying to calm down.

"The original States adopted it. The reason is that it would link them and the American people more closely together." America stated happily and ignored France's wide smile. "That is why it has written to form a more perfect Union because it was not completely perfected at the start and wanted it to become more perfect."

"Oh, I would love to link myself between your legs, America." France commented causally and he watched as America's cheeks turned crimson. England gritted his teeth and then he smacked France across the face.

"America's Constitution was built in belief that in union there is strength, da." Russia said innocently and he watched in amusement as America's cheeks puffed out.

"Alright, What is the most sacred duties of a government?" America managed to ask and he crossed his arms while silently sulking to himself.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
